Reshiram
|-|Reshiram= |-|Reshiram Activated= Summary Reshiram (Japanese: レシラム Reshiram) is a dual-type Dragon/Fire Legendary Pokémon. Along with Zekrom and Kyurem, it is a member of the Tao trio, which exists in the legends of the Unova region. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Reshiram Origin: Pokémon (Pokémon Black and White) Gender: Unknown Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Vast White Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weather Manipulation, Immunity to burns, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Power Nullification of shared abilities via Imprison, possibility for Statistics Amplification and Status Effect Inducement, Resistance to Bug, Steel, and Electric Type moves, Even greater resistance to Fire and Grass Type moves, Absorption (Anyone close to Reshiram when it becomes the Light Stone is absorbed into it) Attack Potency: Planet level (Superior to base Kyurem and is said to have world destroying powers) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely higher (Can travel from continent to continent in seconds) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Pushed and carried a giant castle along with Zekrom) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Took a beating from Zekrom, which is its equal) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with certain moves of various types and with weather control. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Weak to Dragon, Rock, and Ground Type moves. Outrage leaves Reshiram confused afterwards although it will eventually snap out of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Turboblaze: Moves can be used on the target regardless of its Abilities. * Fusion Flare: '''One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a massive sphere of flames at the opponent. This move’s power is increased when influenced by Fusion Bolt or Bolt Strike. Should Reshiram be frozen it will be able to thaw out. * '''Blue Flare: '''One of Reshiram's signature moves. Reshiram fires off a powerful stream of intense, yet beautiful blue fire at the opponent. This may also leave the target with a burn. * '''Flamethrower: Reshriam fires off a stream of flames from its mouth. It may also cause a burn. * Dragon Claw: Reshiram coats its claws with energy and slashes at the opponent with them. * Fire Fang: Reshiram coats its fangs with flames and the bites the opponent. It also has a chance of causing a burn and a chance of making the opponent flinch * Ancient Power: Reshiram manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. It may also raise all of its stats. * Imprison: Using some psychic power, Reshiram creates a seal on itself that prevents its opponents from using any moves that they share with it. * Dragon Rage: Reshiram fires off a blue flame that deals consistent damage. * Hyper Voice: Reshiram lets off an extremely loud roar that damages the opponent. It also bypasses moves like Substitute. * Dragon Breath: Reshiram fires off a hazy purple flame that may paralyze the opponent. * Slash: Reshiram slashes at the opponent with its claws. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Extrasensory: Reshiram attacks with a telekinesis that may make the opponent flinch. Its power doubles if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Dragon Pulse: Reshiram fires off a multicolored beam of dragon-shaped energy. * Crunch: Reshiram coats its fangs in a dark energy and then crunches the opponent with them. It may also lower their defense. * Outrage: Reshiram attacks and rampages for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will directed to one at random. It leaves Reshiram confused afterwards. * Noble Roar: Reshiram lets out a noble roar that intimidates the opponent causing their offenses to decrease. Gallery sample_cd06dbbbc78064afdf8ff1cf4e18ffeaf3.jpg|Reshiram with N d119b185ed063944d6e62a10fe560fbd55e62190_hq.gif 542px-Light_Stone_Adventures.png Others Notable Victories: Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku's profile (This was Saiyan Saga Goku and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Users Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Element Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Heat Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 5